


Himself

by Fossore



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fossore/pseuds/Fossore
Summary: I don't think Ivan goes in for this much introspection, but if he did...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Himself

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking a lot about Ivan's support systems and familial relationships lately, especially the ways he communicates with his family and what might have shaped that, and I wanted to push myself a little to actually write a fic since the concept kind of scares me and this drabble is what I wound up with (I should probably wait until I'm not sleep deprived to post this but oh well)

Ivan knows that he could ask for help. Knows that punching in a comconsole code could get him someone smarter, faster, better at planning than he is. 

But if he did that there would also be laughter, or worse, the cool knowledge that he has once again fulfilled expectations. Ivan the Idiot, getting into trouble that he can’t get out of, or perhaps trouble that he must get out of himself to be taught a lesson. Ivan who digs himself a hole whenever he tries to solve anything.

No, he won’t pass off this problem. The judgement would come later.


End file.
